The Strength Within
by Brooklyn Valentine
Summary: Have you ever been pushed to your limits? Do you know whats its like to be physically alive while the rest of you is completely dead? Has someone ever left wounds so deep on your soul that your wasting away but you dont even know why yet you can feel it?
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Sailor Moon. I do own some of the characters in this story though. This story was done before by me under a different name but I have updated and made it better to my liking so please review it. **

**Pale Silver Rose**

**

* * *

****Chapter One. The Meeting**

**A reluctant girl walked into her math class. She didn't want to be there but there was nothing she could go about it. When she entered the class the teacher who was about 4'11 and looked like a leprechaun greeted her.**

**She politely greeted back and took her seat and once the bell rang she put her head down she was tired and her head hurt. Being the leader of the strongest defense of the plant wasn't easy and was starting to take its toll.**

**She was the leader of the prestigious, Silver Guardians. At only age 18 her and her other teenage colleagues, who where around the same age as her, where the last defense of this world and beyond.**

**She had been gifted/cursed with the psychic and telekinetic abilities it was a great responsibility and she didn't want it. She took the responsibility anyway. Her only reason is that when she looked into the eyes of the little kids she could see that they put their fate in her hands.**

**She felt she was the only one that can keep them laughing and playing and even if it killed her those little kids will laugh and play till they where sore and even then laugh and play some more.**

**Today she would have to go on a mission she was all ready even though she looked like a normal high school student she was pack with weapons and the most highly advanced technology ever. After school she would have to save the world...Lucky her.**

**With that in mind she fell asleep in class she needed rest. Saving the world required sleep. She could already feel herself drifting away into darkness sweet peaceful luring darkness.**

Dream State 

**Cassandria heard a faint voice off in the distance... **

**_She needs you, you must help her you're the only one that can help her... _It said.**

**"Who are you what are you talking bout who needs me…I don't understand" Cassandria said she was very confused and she was getting a little scared. **

_**The bunny of the moon needs your help, help her... **_

**"The bunny of the moon your not making any sense how the hell am I supposed to help a bunny from the moon is that even possible"**

_**Yes you must help her go she needs you now…**_

"**Yeah we already established that! And how do you know I'll help? I could very well kill the damn thing" Said Cassandria getting frustrated and annoyed. **

**The voice chuckled_ You won't... you will help your heart won't let you. _The voice said knowingly**

_**Now go she needs you now**_

**The voice said opening a portal**

**"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT" Cassandria screamed.**

**The portal opened and before she could do anything she was sucked in again she felt herself falling in to darkness. Cassandria lost all conscienceless. The voice said its final last words **

_**You must give her the will to go on**_

**Monday**

**2:00am**

**Serena sat awake in her room her whole body ached and her mind was racing. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She had just returned from a battle with a monster and it got a few good hits on her.**

**But that wasn't what tired her so much. What tired her was the situation that always presented itself when she and her so called friends got together. They would always ridicule her to no end.**

**Then they would take away all the attention from her from her boyfriend and he would love it. It was all a game for him especially with Raye she didn't care that he was hers all she wanted was what she wanted never caring about others feelings.**

**Then the other girls wouldn't say anything about it they preferred Raye to Serena that she knew it hurt her so much but it's better to face the true than to live a lie, right?**

**Serena when to her desk she had a lot of homework to finish and if she didn't she'd fail and wouldn't pass high school. She was about to start when something fell out of the sky onto her bed.**

**At first she thought it was Rini but then she saw she was wrong. On her bed laid a girl totally opposite of her and looked nothing like Rini. She had long black hair and was wearing dark blue flares with a black shirt that is held up by being tied around your neck. She also had a matching dark blue denim jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached two inches past her shoulders. She also had on black lugs. She also had a black Jansport backpack with her.**

**"Where the hell am I" The girl asked out loud. "Who are you want are you doing in my house are you the new enemy" Serena asked in a rush. **

**"Ok first off slow down k My name is…"Caroline"... I don't know what I'm doing here and no I'm not an enemy…not unless you make me that is...so chill all right" "Caroline" said trying to figure out what to do and what was going on.**

**"Oh…my name is Serena... Serenity Usagi Tsukino and I do not want you to be my enemy" said Serena. She was thinking maybe she could find a good friend in her since the ones she has betray her and treat her badly. Since molly died she didn't have anyone to really talk to maybe just maybe this girl could fill that void.**

**"Is that right, its pretty" Said "Caroline" **

**"Thank you, you have a very pretty name too... I don't think I've heard it before" **

**"Yeah that's the point...I like to stand out...okay now what am I doing here...I'm supposed to be in my math class sleeping...and I have a mission today...damn" said "Caroline" mumbling to herself.**

**"Um are you hungry do you want something to eat I have all the junk foods and keep you up drinks in the world" said Serena with a small smile. **

**"Yeah I can see that" said ""Caroline"" with a grin. "What time is it, it looks really late" asked "Caroline".**

**"It's 2:28a.m. I have to finish a lot of work or else I don't pass the 12th grade" answered Serena with a sad and worried look on her face. "Caroline" gave her a sympathetic look she knew what it was like to be in that situation and she hated it.**

**"I know what that's like...trust me...I go through that every year…tell you what I'll help you do your assignments and then well sleep and in the morning we'll see what happens...sound good" proposed "Caroline".**

**Cassandria gave her a false name she didn't trust Serena all the way. This girl had a very high energy level she could feel it. Cassandria may not know the girl very well but she seemed to be harmless even though she had a lot of power within her. There was also something about her that made her seem weak. Cassandria couldn't quite put her finger on it but she would find out.**

**A big smile came on Serena's she started to shake her head continuously.**

**"Alright let us get started. **

**The girls drank, ate, and worked. It was a lot of work but between both of them working really fast they managed to finish at 3:35 by then they knocked out and went to sleep.**

**At 6:45 "Caroline" woke up she had always been an early riser even if she hadn't had much sleep. She looked at the clock and decided it was time to get up. She decided she should wake up Serena too. "Caroline" tried all the nice approaches she could think of but it didn't work so she just pushed Serena off the bed and threw cold water all over her face.**

**"Ahhh" Serena screamed **

**"You have to get up you have to get to school if you don't all the work we did won't count! Now get up and get dressed" Stated "Caroline" firmly. Serena got up lazily she took a shower and got dressed. Since it was the last day of school they decided to let the entire student body have a free dress code day basically they could wear anything they wanted as long as it was appropriate. Serena looked through her closet and took out and an all pink outfit. It was plain and sort of childish but it was all she had.**

**When she came out of the bathroom "Caroline" looked at her. "Are you going to wear that to the last day of school" asked "Caroline" gently. She didn't want to be mean but it wasn't right it was the last day of school she should go out with a bang and all that good stuff. Not looking like an over grown five-year-old. That was a big no-no.**

**"It's all I have" Serena said ashamed. **

**"No it's cool here we're about the same size let me borrow the pink spaghetti strap and you can use my shirt and do you have a beige skirt that would look better" Said "Caroline". **

**Serena could help but smile she had barely knew this mysterious girl for less than a day and already she had helped her with so much. She felt so happy at that moment and nothing could change that.**

**"Yes I do actually" Serena said as she when to change. **

**After they were all done "Caroline" did Serena's hair. She pulled back her bangs and left to long thin strands of bangs in their place. Then she put twisters in leading to an elegant bun. Serena looked beautiful and mature. She was also happy about her new hairdo because her hair wasn't bugging her anymore.**

**"Thank you so much I love it! You have helped me so much and you barely knew me thank you" Serena said on the brink of tears. **

**"No...don't cry Serena! Do anything but cry" said "Caroline" worriedly. 'I'm going break her one day I know it' thought "Caroline" worriedly. **

**"Ok" Serena said with a smile. **

**"Come on you'll be late for school" said "Caroline" heading downstairs.**

**When they got there a happy cheery Mrs. Tsukino greeted them. "Hello girls…Caroline I'm glad you got your Cousin up this morning oh Serena you look wonderful both of you do come and have some breakfast"**

**"Ok" both girls said. They looked at each other confused "Caroline" just shrugged "If isn't broke don't fix it" was all she said to Serena as they ate breakfast.**

**Cassandria didn't like it one bit. How did this person know her fake name? If she was still in her world, which she doubted, then she would know why Caroline was her codename. She would let it slide for now but Cassandria definitely wasn't letting her guard down.**

**Meanwhile in Serena's head**

**'This is the beginning of one crazy day' Serena thought. 'I wonder what will happen when the girls and Darien find out about Caroline...I hope they don't embarrass me" Questioned Serena never knowing what was waiting for her when she arrives at school...**

**

* * *

**

**Okay I'm going to stop here please RR kay bye.**

**Pale Silver Rose**


	2. Meeting The Other People

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor moon hahahahahaha…no wait that's a bad thing aww dang it!**

**"Alright girls time to go to school have a wonderful day you two and don't get into any trouble it's your last day of school Serena don't mess it up and have fun..." said Mrs. Tsukino**

**"Don't worry mom we won't cause any trouble" Said Serena reassuringly.**

**"Yeah we won't cause it, trouble will come to us on its own" Said "Caroline" with a smile.**

**Mrs. Tsukino laughed as the girls got up and left.**

**As they walked down the street Serena had a worried look on her face. She knew the girls and Darien where just around the block.**

**'Maybe we should take a different route...no I'll be late for school...but the girls will laugh at me...and "Caroline" will see how pathetic I really am'**

**"Serena What's up you look out of it girl" Said "Caroline".**

**"My friends they're around the corner and they're going to make fun of me like always and so will my boyfriend... an...and then you'll see how pathetic I really am" said Serena bursting out into tears.**

"**Caroline" put her arms around Serena and let her cry. The pain in Serena's voice touched her heart. After a few minutes Sympathy had a new companion...abhorrence.**

**'How the hell do these fools do this to her and still call themselves her friends and her boyfriend...what the hell is he doing!' Thought "Caroline" with total astonishment.**

**"If they treat you this bad why are you even kickin it with them" Asked "Caroline". Serena proceeded to tell "Caroline" about their past, present, and future. Serena told "Caroline" everything no detail too small or too big.**

**"And they hate me because I'm so stupid." Serena said through her tears.**

**"Serena listen to me...they are not your friends...ok...by the way they've been treating you they're not even people...they're sick, nauseating, perverse, and excessively depressed things that are jealous of you because you're royalty" Said "Caroline".**

**Serena looked at her questionably not fully understanding what she was saying.**

**"Look...you have all this power ok you where given this ability when you were 14, 15 right...at that time you had a lot of friends and a place to belong to" said "Caroline". Serena nodded.**

**"When you were given this ability you had to grow up real fast and your world went crazy because you weren't ready for this...**

**They were loners so when they found out they were super heroes their world was fine everything was ok because they finally belonged somewhere...**

**See what I'm saying...they were lost so it was easy for them to do this job...you had a life so no one understood you and you didn't know how to grow up you where like 14,15 and suddenly you had to...**

**1. Save the world**

**2. Be a good student**

**3. Not tell anyone**

**4. Be prefect and know all the answers**

**5. Act like a 30 yr old when your not even 19 yet**

**Then they find out you're a princess...your barley getting used to this and sort of getting the hang of it and now you have to be the perfect princess when you don't know how.**

**See what I'm saying though they are expecting you to be this really strong powerful know-it-all leader and to drop your life and be cool with all of this...**

**Because they didn't have a life before and it was easy for them. And when things get hard they have a scapegoat so there fine but you, you just learned how to be a good actress and where a mask...**

**I know what it's like to have to grow up fast to be more mature then kids your age**

**But I never stop living because of it and I don't let people bring me down and neither should you. Forget them Serena you'd be better off.**

**Their evil Serena let them die for all you care leave them you have a world to save and what you need to do is get people that will help not destroy you.**

**You need to tell them this is what's going on this is how it is and if you don't like it get out you can't deal with that shit you have a world to save.**

**And as for your boyfriend you deserve better...you can do better oh my gosh can you do better! Lemme tell ya yesh...Look don't look for someone worth being a king look for someone that treats you like a queen nothing more nothing less you deserve it" said "Caroline". **

**Serena's tears had dried up and she was smiling**

**"Thank you...thank you for everything" was all Serena could say.**

**"Your welcome and now let us go meet those "friends" of yours" said "Caroline" with a mischievous smile.**

**"Wait you said you knew what it was like to have to be mature what did you mean" questioned Serena. As they continued walking.**

**"All in do time chicka you'll know one day just not now" Said "Caroline".**

**"Ok" was all Serena said. She didn't want to pressure "Caroline".**

**As they walked they could hear them getting closer laughing at her Serena's head dropped**

**"Keep your head up to the sky Serenity you're a Princess and that position demands integrity and respect." Said "Caroline." Serena smiled**

**'She's right I have to keep my head up I'm better than them I'm Imperial Moon Princess" thought Serena with each word gaining confidence.**

**Finally they were face to face. They all had stunned looks on their faces. They couldn't believe it was Serena but somehow they knew it was.**

**"Meatball head is that you" Said Raye in a shocked tone. "No...I am not meatball head I am Princess Serenity of the Imperial Moon Kingdom now formally known as Serena Tsukino and that is how you will address me" said Serena her head was up the shocked looks never left their faces.**

**"That's right all that mad hating gots to and will stop" Said "Caroline" in a firm tone. She didn't like them and this was evident in her voice.**

**Raye was angry she did not like to be talked down to. "And who are you" Fumed Raye. Serena and "Caroline" looked at each other then "Caroline" answered**

**"I am Princess Serenity's long lost cousin Princess Caroline of The Imperial Star Kingdom now known as Caroline Tsukino her 'cousin' to those of her family members" said "Caroline" sounding all high and mighty.**

**She knew she was lying horribly but they didn't have to know that. The less they knew about her the more of an advantage she had on them.**

**"That's impossible you have black hair" said Mina. "So does she so do a lot of people" said "Caroline". She was starting to get angry.**

**"Yeah but black hair isn't in her family" snapped Raye.**

**"Don't you ever snap at me again I am a princess and you will treat me as such always remember you are beneath me as well as my cousin you are just a simple guard ones who's life can be sparred never forget that pee-on don't any of you forget it" yelled "Caroline".**

**She had, had enough with them and it had been less than five minutes. Some one better call Guinness because that had to be a record.**

**"Come on Serenity" and with that they left. Raye ran after them and grabbed Serena but Serena retaliated with...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I want to thank everyone who reviewed...Thanks...**

**Pale Silver Rose **


	3. The Choices We Make

**An: I dont Own Sailor Moon. But I do Own "Caroline"**

* * *

**Serenity and Caroline were walking away when Serena felt something grab her arm. Serena's instincts took over and she slapped her attacker. Then she realized she had just slapped Rae in the face. The feeling of contentment was instant.**

**For so many years she had wanted to do that and now she finally did it. One slap on the face could never replace the years of abuse Rae had put her through but it was a start.**

**Rae stared at her rage pranced in her eyes she was never one to be messed with and today would not be the day Serena would start. She would make Serena pay for that.**

**With that in mind Rae raised her hand and swung at Serena but her hand was stopped at mid swing. Rae looked at the person who stopped her. It was that girl she only knew as 'Princess** **Cassandria' ...or so she said.**

**While there was rage in the eyes of Rae there was fire in the eyes of Caroline. Rae looked at Caroline then caught her furious stare. The fire danced menacingly in her eyes fueled by hate and utter revulsion.**

**Rae felt a twinge of fear but would not let herself be intimidated.**

**"Never in your life will you ever hurt her do you understand Mars" Said Caroline. Her voice low and threatening she spoke each word slowly making sure Rae got the message the first time.**

**"I will not warn you again heed my warnings now, don't, and I cannot be held accountable for what happens to you" said Caroline her tone never changing.**

**"I'm a feared by all of those who oppose me Mars keep acting stupid and you'll find out why" Finished Caroline as she took Serena and left.**

**They didn't remember how long they stood but for them time cease to exist. In the silence it was known in their minds there was one thought in their heads.**

**They had made an enemy today.**

**An enemy with an upper hand she knew everything about them but they don't know a thing about her.**

**A rival, that hated them with a passion and could and will go against them at any point in time.**

**They didn't know what to do.**

**What could they do? They were alone...but at least they had each other...right?**

**Riiight...**

**Serena and Caroline ran to school neither of them speaking Serena was still in shock and Caroline was still angry. Her mind was chaos...**

**'Why are we protecting her we don't even know her she could get us into a lot of trouble...weren't we supposed to go to the moon and save a rabbit or something' A voice said**

**'Because she needs us and that's our job to help the helpless she has a mission she cannot do alone she needs help... who better than me' another voice reasoned.**

**'Look right now she needs us this world is going to crush her if we don't help her soon we got to make her stronger, faster, better, the works, she needs to be powerful enough to face the world and everyone in it including Ms. Bitchatude and the Bitchyettes' Said a third voice and with that it was settled.**

**She would stay, help Serena and then find a way home.**

**They finally made it to school with a minute to spare, which for Serena was a first, and for Caroline it was a first in a really long time.**

**"Hello Ms. H here is the work I owe you" Said Serena as she handed her the work.**

**"Serena glad you made it and thank you good job" Said Ms. H. Serena smiled today was the start of a good day.**

**Serena went back to her seat. Caroline had found a seat behind her.**

**"Alright class It has been one great year I hope you all have a great next year and beyond well today will be a free period enjoy yourselves" with that said the class cheered everyone moved seats and went with their friends.**

**"We did it all my work is done and I don't have to worry about it all summer I'm going to be a senior next year! All thanks to you thank you Caroline thank you" said Serena.**

**"Hey no problem girl but don't tell anyone or else everything will come back and bite you in the ass" warned Caroline.**

**"Ok" responded Serena.**

**Through out the class there was idle chit chat until the bell rang Caroline followed Serena to her next class.**

**They were talking about what interests they had when Caroline froze...**

**

* * *

Well that's all for right now please review**

**Pale Silver Rose**


	4. The Trouble With Love Is

**I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do Own Caroline and The Mysterious Stranger Ask if you ever want to use them.**

**Author's Note: All Done in Caroline's Point Of View

* * *

**

**They say that when one encounters the love of their life time slows down just long enough for you to catch a glance. But when you meet your soul mate everything simply stops.**

I truly believe that's what happened. Unfortunately in the blink of an eye he was gone.

**Serena must have called my name a hundred times trying to catch my attention. She could have called my name a thousand times more and still I'd never take my eyes off of him.**

"**What is he doing here" My voice remained soft barely above a whisper. "Let me guess the incredibly handsome guy that just passed by here. The one with blue eyes and spiky hair with tanned skin and the nicest body on a man ever." Serena said.**

"**Yeah you know him?" I replied still looking at the spot where he once was.**

"**Nuh uh no one knows about him its weird he comes here and he is one of the most popular and cute guys of school but he goes buy a code name so no one knows much about him is so mysterious," said Serena.**

"**Yeah…he would be," I said nodding. Then I realized I was acting like an idiot and started regained my composure.**

**I didn't want anyone to think I'm some ditz new girl that came in at the end of the school year.**

**Serena and I headed to her next class there I saw the most hideous thing of all it defied all laws of beauty and haunted the nightmares of beautiful people everywhere.**

**That's right it was the girls from earlier the ones that called themselves Serena's friends.**

"**Looky here if it isn't Serena and her little friend oh my gosh Serena your finally here one time maybe there is hope for you yet." Said the trashy blond one with a stupid smile on her face.**

"**Hey Serena look its Bitch, Slut, Herpes oops my bad I mean Amy, Lita, and Mina" I retaliated with false innocence.**

**The whole class laughed I guess I was too loud…oh well.**

"**For your information I'm still a virgin" said Herpes in an angered tone. I mean Mina…. You know what screw it her name is now Herpes!**

"**Oh yeah and that nasty blond overly dyed job is your real hair color…Riiight…who do you think your kidding you cant even pull off the fact that you're female let alone that you're a virgin"**

**The class laughed more I didn't think they would stay tuned. Anyway…**

**This was getting old really fast and I was getting bored. Herpes looked pissed but couldn't think of anything else to say to me. Figures.**

**The teacher gave us a warning and from then on it stopped. Serena looked sad this must be hard on her.**

**It's never easy to stare the people that lied to you in the face and see them for what they are.**

**It's damn close to impossible. Believe me I know.**

**After that the day went by without anymore fuss. Rumors about me spread like wildfire. I wasn't the only one getting attention Serena was getting looks and whistles at almost every turn.**

**She looked happy and I was glad.**

**One thing bugged me though I never saw him again. You know the guy from earlier but then again he probably wouldn't talk to me anyway.**

**He still had this presence about him this kind of air. He was dressed in casual clothing just a sweater and some khaki's. He hadn't changed a bit.**

**Not even his clothes changed he probably still wore the same designer Armani.**

**I was getting lost in my thoughts when Serena called me again.**

"**Caroline I don't mean to pry but um how do you know the guy with the blue eyes." Asked Serena she was lucky I was feeling talkative.**

"**He's my ex," I answered.**

"**A long time ago he told me I was it for him and all this stuff like that and like and idiot I believed him. So much that I did the one thing I said I wouldn't do. I gave myself up to him he was my first who became my last. I fell in love with the jerk and like all tragic love stories end he cheated on me with some whore. Well with my heart broken and pride wounded I left him and never looked back" I told her she looked shocked.**

"**Why would he do that to you I mean you are so nice and pretty and an amazing person all together?" she asked me astonished.**

"**After I found out what he had done he said that he was drunk that that he was sorry and that he loved me and to give him another chance and I wanted to so bad but I couldn't so we ended up breaking it off. The thing is that when you truly give your heart up to someone you never get it back," I told her.**

**It was true it had been a while since it happened and I was still in love with him. But I don't think that I could go back with him. Then again I don't think that I could go with anyone.**

"**There he is," she said. Her tone was worry some almost scared. "Who?" I asked. I was actually hoping it was him I wanted to see him again. I knew it was pathetic but I still had feelings for him. What do you want me to do? Besides he has the hottest body and is the greatest kisser ever!**

"**Darien…My boyfriend" she said. Alas my dreams crushed "You mean YOUR EX…leave him…he's no good never was never will be." I told her. Speaking from experience**

**I got a good look at him…Damn he was…. Ugly…It was like he was trying to be my ex but he was way to ugly to pull it off. Darien had blue eyes and longish black hair.**

**His posture is sort of hunched like his shoulders drooped it just looks all wrong.**

**And then there is this really nasty looking fungus of a coat he has on. Like what the hell pooped that out? And why is he wearing it? **

"**Hello Darien" I heard Serena say her voice stayed even, Good. You go girl show him whose boss.**

"**Usako…my love how are you," he said. I knew at that moment I knew the truth I was … about to barf!**

"**Ok Darien I'm not going to waste anymore of my time with you we're through Darien I'm not going to go through this anymore we are over and this time it's forever" Serena said.**

**You go girl. You tell'em. Damn, ugly ass sweater wearing, nut case…Wow that's sweater's ugly.**

"**Serena you cant mean that I love you what about all that we've been through what about Rini." He pleaded.**

**He was so fake sounding. I could tell he wasn't being sincere I mean who the hell talks like that anyway.**

"**You mean the daughter you two are supposed to have the one that grows up to want to f her own father…It that the one we're talking about" I asked. I needed to remind Serena that she has no future with him.**

"**Well let me save you the trouble…it takes two to tango…but not the two of you...lover boy…she has a new destiny and guess what, it doesn't involve four fd up friends and a fungus wearing incest with his own daughter boyfriend."**

**That's right I said it, it had to be said and it was so there so sorry if it made anyone cry but…truth hurts.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE YOU'VE BEEN FILLING HER INNOCENT MIND WITH CORRUPTION SHE IS AN INNOCENT GIRL AND HAS A DESTINY TO FORFILL…SO LEAVE HER BE!" He yelled.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh he was mad as hell.**

**Good.**

"**First of all I have never seen better in my life and the truth is I can chose who ever I want and I don't what you Darien we have no future and you know what I have been cheating on you with someone else" Said Serena.**

**I was shocked here I am thinking that she was this little innocent thing and turns out she is DIRRTY good for her.**

"**WHAT!" Screamed Darien.**

**Looks like he wasn't expecting that one either. Well at least I wasn't the only one.**

"**Good-bye Darien" She said and then looked at me then started to walk away. There was something in her eyes that let me know what was what.**

"**Listen I don't like to repeat myself so I suggest you listen good. Leave her be you had your chance to be king and you blew it…I mean you really blew it…like your not getting it back…Biotch" I told him**

"**But if you wanna be happy and find someone else…Lose the green…Fun… Jacket" I said starting to walk away from him.**

"**You know what on second thought never mind the jacket it looks good" I walked away.**

**It took me forever to find Serena she was in her room crying today had been hard on her and she was a teenager so it must feel like the world is ending.**

"**Hey girl"**

"**Hello"**

"**You okay…ok dumb question your not but you know what at least its over"**

"**I know but it just hurts"**

"**Yeah and you know what its gonna be like that for a while so you just got to let it burn"**

"**Why cant I just be happy…I'm a good person…why"**

"**Because happiness is something you have to work for"**

"**Haven't I earned it yet…how much more must I have to face…I don't think I can take it anymore." I heard her say with tears falling from her eyes.**

"**Hey listen you can sit here and cry your eyes out or you can fix yourself up and call up your finest guy friend and have yourself a date…because we both know you haven't been on a real date in ages and you sure as hell didn't cheat on anyone"**

"**Yeah…I think I know of someone that I can call…"**

"**Who"**

…

* * *

**Until next time ****Pale Silver Rose**


	5. The True Color Of Life

I watched Serena try to call this mystery guy for about ten times and he never picked up. After the tenth time Serena left a message that went something like this…

"Hey its Serena call me back bye" That's it short sweet and to the point with no clue on who it was what so ever. How lame!

"Well it looks like I'm out of ideas" I heard her say as she laid back onto her bed.

"Don't look at me the only person I know here is you…well there's my ex but we're trying to get you a good guy" I said a little bitterly. The truth was I missed the old jerkus.

His touch, his kisses, his face…It had been so long that I had almost forgot the tender moments. Then I slip into to this dream state and realize that he was never really mine and that he can't come back.

That's reality for you bitter and sweet at the same time. I personally hate reality and hope it dies. But you know there are those people out there who actually like it. Whatever...

"Caroline…Hello…Caroline are you listening" I heard Serena say. "Huh oh yeah…what happen sorry I banked out" I said kind of embarrassed.

"I was just saying that maybe we can go shopping tomorrow" She asked me hopefully.

"Yeah that should be ever so fun" I said. Truth was I wasn't really up to it but Serena couldn't afford any disappointments.

"Great lets get some sleep now then" I heard her say. Yes finally I can have some time to myself. Don't get me wrong I like Serena a lot, she's nice, but I can not do this everyday. I need some space and this is the perfect time.

I was about to start thinking about what has happened to me the past few days when I heard a tapping noise coming from the window.

I looked over some one was throwing rocks to get some ones attention.

I went over to the window and opened it carefully hoping I didn't wake Serena. I looked down to see who it was and I was shocked to say the least.

It was Jason…my ex. 'How does he know I live here' I started to panic I haven't talked to this guy since the break up and that didn't end too well.

He signaled for me to come down. Going against my better judgment I went. If there is one thing I can't stand is not knowing something.

We were together for about three years the least I can do is hear him out. I crept down stairs and out of the house without anyone noticing.

"What are you doing here" I whispered harshly. "I could ask you the same thing how long have you been here" he retorted. "Not long a few days at the most" I said.

"You shouldn't stay with them its dangerous you don't know what that girl gets herself into" he said. "No I do and besides I landed here I don't know where I am and another thing what's it to you" I could have been mature but I didn't want to be

"Look I don't want to fight with you…I just want to make sure your going to be alright" He said in a tired voice.

"I'm going to be fine…you don't have to worry about me…you never had to worry about me" I said. I seriously didn't mean it in a bad way but that's the way it came out you know.

"Alright Fine Be That Way" and with that he left. I knew he was angry at me. And you know it hurt but what the hell was I supposed to act like.

I was about to retreat back to the house when I heard something. It was footsteps. I looked onto the street and it was Darien.

Let me rephrase this it was Darien with that ugly green jacket and a gun!

Yeah…To say that I wasn't scared would be a lie. A real big lie. I may be strong but not strong enough to withstand a bullet.

Then I remembered…What the hell am I worried about! I'm telekinetic with a thought I could blow him up with a mere thought if I really wanted to.

I started to concentrate to will the gun towards me but something was terribly wrong my powers weren't working.

I ran back into the house through the back down and ran up the stairs. I went to my backpack that I had came with.

'Yes" I said to myself all my equipment was still there. My computer and all the weapons.

I took out my gun and loaded three tranquilizers and waited. Not a moment too soon I heard him yelling for Serena.

I went downstairs as he started to yell again shooting off rounds into the air and told everyone to stay in there rooms. Darien was yelling and he didn't look happy. Any bullet could go stray and hit one of them.

From what I could tell he was drunk. Which would explain his actions. When I reached the living room and looked for a clear shot at him.

Luck would have it that I got one chance that was all I needed. I pointed and shot the gun. When he didn't look like he was going down I shot him with another one and then called the police.

By then everyone was awake and asking questions. Serena's parents were looking at me like I was crazy and asked all these questions they were really freaked out.

"Where did you get that gun? What was happening? Is he dead?" They kept asking. Before I could answer the police came and took Darien away.

They asked Serena's parents all the questions. All of a sudden they turned to look at me.

At that moment is was all eyes on me. I'm not quite sure what happened but I remember everything getting fuzzy and I blacked out…

Until Next time….

Pale Silver Rose


End file.
